See You Again
by PorschaThePopPrincess
Summary: Someone from Doc's uncertain past winds up in Rdiator Springs. This special someone has a deadly secret that could cost her her life... and all of the cars' around her... DocOC LightningSally
1. Introduction sort of

_

* * *

_

PLEASE READ! Now that I have your attention, I would like to let everyone know this is PuppyLuver103! (If you never heard of me, you can skip straight to the story) I just changed my pen name. I know that some of you may be disappointed that I deleted my old story Secrets, but if you like that one you will love this one. I had a dream that inspired me for this story. So I hope you all like it!

* * *

See You Again

Chapter 1: Introduction (sort of)

A teal 1952 Hudson Hornet convertible pushed her way through a crowd of screaming fans and paparazzi. She quickly slipped into her dressing room and closed the door behind her. She inspected the room. Last thing she needed was a crazy fan hiding in her dressing room. The coast was clear.

She smiled and looked into her mirror. She looked at the reflection of the door behind her and a lavender 1952 Chevy Bell Air squeezed inside. She had a golden retriever puppy in her tires.

"Olivia, where were you?" she asked rushing over to the girl by the door.

"Long story" Olivia replied, "It involved Max here and and stray cat" she said gesturing toward the dog. Max barked happily and jumped onto the floor. The girls giggled.

"Great performance today, Lexi!" Olivia said, gaining back her excitement.

"Thanks girl, you rock" she said to her best friend, "Now come on, lets see if we can get back to the limo without causing a scene" she continued, picking up Max.

"That's a pretty big if" Olivia stated.

"Just come on!" she said.

This was Lexi Patterson aka Demi Lavato. She was normal girl by morning, pop star by afternoon. Though balancing two lives isn't her only special gift...

* * *

The sun was just coming up over the dry desert horizon. The birds were chirping and the sound of a rushing waterfall can be heard all the way from the town of Radiator Springs.

The sound of a racing engine can also be heard. It's coming from Willy's Butte. Lightning McQueen is doing his usual practice laps around the track. He neared the tricky turn. When he reached it, he slammed hard on the right and performed a perfect power-slide.

"Alright kid, bring it in" Doc said over the intercom.

Lightning drove up to where he was perched right above the butte, panting slightly.

"Good run kid" Doc said to him, "Let's bring it home for now, but we'll be back out here later. Need to practice for tomorrow's race"

"I could go for a can of oil" Lightning said starting to drive back to town.

The two pulled up to the cafe and a round of good mornings were passed around.

"Where's Sally?" Lightning asked once settled in.

"She's still asleep, last time I checked" Flo said gesturing toward the Cozy Cone.

"I'm going to go check on her" he said before driving off.

* * *

Lightning drove into their room and found that Sally was just getting up.

"Good morning beautiful" Lightning said giving her a kiss.

"Love you too" she said, "I can't believe how late I slept in"

"Neither can I" Lightning said chuckling.

"This kids had been keeping me up for a week in half, I guess they needed to go sleep sometime"

(Yes i did it! Lightning and Sally are married and having a baby! Well, three actually. Yay triplets! Call me crazy...)

"Come on, let's go back to the cafe" Lightning said as they began to roll outside.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Sally replied.

"Your always hungry"

"Well, when you pregnant you are"

"And luckily I never will be" Lightning said defiantly. Sally gave him a playful shove.

They pulled up and more good mornings were said.

"How you feeling Sally?" Doc asked once the two had settled into their usual spots next to each other.

"Pretty good, I think I just needed some sleep" Sally replied.

A cell phone rang.

"Hold on a sec" Doc said pulling out of the lot. A couple of minutes later Doc came back.

"I've got some news" he said, "That was Demi Lavato's band manager. He asked if she could perform a live concert here in a couple of days"

"Wow, that's great!"

"Cool!"

"I love her!"

"But" Doc cut in, "I didn't give him a straight answer. Do you guys think we should do it?"

"Definitely" everyone agreed.

"Are you sure? Do any of you even know who she is?" Doc asked.

"She is only like the best singer in the world" the Miata twins cut in.

"Well, if you all really think so, I'll tell him yes"

* * *

_Ya, not the best first chapter, but I promise you all that the story will get better! Now click that little blue button!. You all know which one. A little to the right...no left...there!_


	2. Keeping Secrets

_

* * *

_

Sorry this chapter took so long. My teachers have really been piling on the homework lately, but I have finally found some free time. So here is See You Again: Chapter 2. Please R&R!!

* * *

See You Again

Chapter 2: Keeping a Secret

"Where?"

"Radiator Springs" Tom replied. Tom was Lexi's agent and best guy friend. He was the only car besides Kristen that knew she was Demi Lavato. Tom and Lexi had always had a special bond. They were much more like brother and sister than just friends. They were discussing were her next show would be. They both were on the back deck of Lexi's beach side house. She was staring into the rolling waves, barely listening to him, but she still managed to appear alert.

Tom pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed them to Lexi. One was a picture of the small town itself. Lexi half frowned. It didn't look like a great place to play a live rock concert.

Tom smiled when he saw her frown and gave her two more pictures. The first one was a picture of the same town at night. The moon shone so brightly above and the whole town was swarmed with blinking neon lights. Lexi just frowned even more. It was so amazing but...she couldn't...

"What's wrong? This place would be great!" he asked. Lexi looked up at him.

"Tom, you know I don't like night time" she lied.

"You know Lexi, whats up with you?" he said starting to get annoyed, "You never want to be out at night"

"It's just" Lexi said, struggling to lie to him, "I'm achluophobic. I'm afraid of the dark"

She was extremely disappointed in herself, but she was able to hide it. How could she lie to him? That was such a false statement. She was exactly the opposite. She loved nigh time and the dark but...

Lexi frowned and stomped out of the room. She was not angry at him, but at herself. She has a secret that he should never know. Olivia and Max had heard the yelling and had been listening just outside the door. They quickly rushed back to Lexi's room, where they should have been, Max slipping and sliding on the waxed floor all the way there. Lexi opened the door to her bedroom and found Olivia and Max waiting innocently on her bed.

Lexi gave them a skeptical look. One that would normally have a human standing there with her hands on her hips giving them a look that clearly said 'fess up'. Max was the first to cave. He barked and started tugging on Olivia's tire, stopping only to look back up at Lexi who giggled.

"Alright, I give up!" Olivia finally said.

"I know that you heard me and Tom" Lexi said, parking next to them.

"You know what you have to tell him sometime" Olivia said, suddenly becoming serious. Her secret was no joke and only Lexi's closest friend could know it.

"I can't tell him! He'll think I'm crazy!" she replied, "Remember you didn't believe me when I first told you. I had to show you in order to make you believe"

"Well, then just show him too" Olivia shot back.

"I can't!" she yelled. All was silent for few moments.

"Kristen" Lexi said, her voice becoming shaky, "This is a very special secret. Only you, I, and..."

"Mr. You-Know-Who" Olivia finished for her. She brought Lexi in a hug and said:

"Now I want you to go back in there and tell Tom that you'll play the show. As long as the sun is bright and shining. Day time rock concerts are cool too you know" she said after a while.

"Okay" Lexi replied. She pulled herself together and walked out of the room. Tom was walking out the door, but Lexi caught him just in time.

"Hey Tom" she called after him, "You know, I never said I wouldn't play the show"

"As long as it's not at night" he finished, "Sorry I got upset Lexi. I need to understand your situation" He smiled at her and walked out the door.

"Glad that's over with..." Lexi mumbled to herself as she drove back to her room.

* * *

_YAY! Chapter 2 is finally done! Now review peoples! You know you want to. And I promise that the next chapter will not take as long as this one did! XP_

* * *


End file.
